Fast fourier transform (FFT) algorithms have been employed in the past to separate an input signal into component frequencies and to combine separate frequencies into a single signal. Polyphase FFT channelizers employ polyphase filtering and FFT processing to separate and decimate multiple channels of an input signal for further processing of the individual signals. Polyphase FFT processing has been performed in the past using finite impulse response (FIR) filter banks that employ a FIR filter for each output bin of an FFT stage. This architecture can be very complex for large FFT sizes. Polyphase FFT processing has also been performed in the past using weighted overlap-and-add (WOLA) methodologies. Polyphase FFT processing has been implemented in IP core logic of application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and field programmable gate array (FPGA) devices.